Tales to Tell
by Raolia
Summary: They arrived as the sun was setting, the dying light bouncing back off of the icy white landscape... Three shot Pakkana
1. Chapter 1

They had arrived as the sun was falling, drowning in the freezing water. The dying rays bounced off of the gleaming white ice and into the eyes of the waiting people of the Southern Water Tribe. Kana stood, watching as her neighbours and friends gathered around the icy shore, squinting against the harsh white light. They could make out, barely, figures on the boats, some taking down the sails and others standing evenly at the edges of the boat, making gentle motions with their hands. The boat propelled forward with every movement, closer toward the waiting crowd.

"Waterbenders!" People whispered around her. "Our sister tribe has come at last!"

The boats grew closer and closer, eventually slowing down and bumping harmlessly against the ice. At the head of the closest and most elaborate boat stood a man. He was comfortable inside a deep blue parka, most likely stuffed with warm, feathery down. His hair had receded all the way back, until it was naught but a flowing ringlet, white as his snowy beard. His face was lined with wrinkles, from yelling and fighting and living, and his eyes- so familiar- were piercing, unforgiving blue.

At the nod of his head, he and his companions jumped gracefully down from the boat, landing softly on the ice.

"People of the Southern Water Tribe!" Pakku said in a strong voice that carried along the crowd and ricocheted off the icy terrain. "We are waterbenders from your sister tribe in the North!" He raised his arm and made an elaborate rotation of his wrist. Snow rose from the ground, swirling around his head before falling back to the ground. Giving them proof. Kana snorted. As if they needed any. But, then again, Pakku was always prone to drama.

"We come, perhaps too late, to help you rebuild your home! Please, may we speak to your chief?"

A voice rose from the crowd. "Hakoda is gone to fight in the war. But Kana is still here."

Pakku's blue eyes swept toward the person- a young woman- and his gaze then swept across the crowd. Of course Kana was easily visible. Not much of the Southern Water Tribe was left, and she was among one of the few elders. She stepped forward.

"We welcome you, brothers, to our home." And with that short line, all knew that the meeting and need for polite ceremonial manners was over. Many of the younger children launched at the waterbenders, pestering them with questions. Kana turned her back on this gathering and slowly made her way to her igloo. Once inside, she sat on one of the two wooden makeshift chairs and waited.

She did not wait long. Without bothering to knock or announce his presence, he stepped into the small hut, looking around somewhat disdainfully. Ignoring the wooden chair she had pushed toward him, he bent himself a chair of ice and snow. An awkward silence ensued.

"Who is he?" Pakku asked quietly. Kana was tempted to say "Who was who?" But decided against it. She knew who he meant.

_Who is grandfather to Katara and Sokka? Who is Kya's father?_

_The man who replaced me?_

"You always were a moron," Kana said, no hint of scorn in her voice. Pakku immediately bristled, but before he could open his mouth Kana continued. "Pig-headed, stubborn, a sexist jerk. And you've met Katara and Sokka, haven't you? Of course, Sokka would be the more obvious. He's exactly like you, in almost every detail. Didn't you think that was strange?"

Pakku made a kind of strangled noise, finally catching on. Kana sighed.

"You," she said simply. "_He_ was you."

* * *

**-shot-**


	2. Chapter 2

Bound in a marriage I didn't want, forced to be someone else's for the sake of _politics_. A good to be traded and sold. Not a person. Just a possession.

And of course I protested. Politely asking, rational reasoning, outbursts and- near the end- a tantrum. But what I had to say, what I wanted, didn't matter. I had no voice, no opinion, no say because of my gender- a woman should not, after all, have an _option_, heaven forbid.

"Please, Kana, I beg of you. Do not make this seem worse then it is," my mother pleaded.

"And embarrassment," my father said. "A woman should _do as she's told_."

Pakku came from a famous and talented family of benders. A noble and proud line, and a fine catch for the daughter of a high ranking warrior. He was arrogant, obnoxious, rude, sexist and handsome- a fact he knew only too well.

"You're lucky, aren't you?" He would gloat. "Getting to marry someone like me."

Everytime he said this- or something like this- I would want to hit him. On one occasion, I did. But, much to my horror, the marriage plans continued.

And as the day drew closer and closer, to my shock, I grew closer and closer to Pakku. He seemed egotistical and arrogant, but he was kind and gentle. Perhaps a sexist, arrogant pig- but he could listen. And he wooed me and stole my heart. The marriage seemed less and less of a punishment with every day, and started looking like more and more of an opportunity. And opportunity to be with the man I had slowly but surely started to fall in love with.

But everything changed when I went to the healers. When they told me I was with child.

It was then, I think, that the reality hit me. I loved Pakku, yes, but I was only seventeen. I had never left my icy home- now a prison. I was struck with the urge to escape and flee my future. But I was a rational, practical woman. I had to think.

My wedding day was mere weeks away, now. My days were getting busier and busier, full of preparation and tasks. My time with Pakku lessened until I barely saw him at all. He would not be the one to help me with my decision.

After every busy day, I would sit alone in my room. I looked out my window and stroked my stomach, praying to the spirits Tui and La that I would make the right decision. I thought long and hard about it- this could not only effect me, but my future child as well.

And so I knew I had to leave.

I was told, many times, about my element. That water will not try and force it's way through and obstacle. It would flow around it, taking the less complicated, easier route. I was water- and water always took the easiest course.

_I would not_.

I knew if I stayed here, I would never be able to leave. I would become an obedient, silent wife. I knew if I bore a daughter, she would have to go through the same trials as me. Forced into a marriage with someone she did not love, and I would have no say in it. Because what was I? Only a woman.

This way then perhaps, someday, Pakku would find me again. And I would explain. We would get married. A _real_ marriage, not a trade or an assurance. We would get a happy, wonderful life together.

Why did I keep the necklace he carved me? I don't know. When I went to take it off, looking at the perfectly carved pendant that my love had made for me, I knew it was impossible to leave it. So I didn't.

My escape is something I will not go into- but a few friends of mine spirited me away in the night, leaving me at the shore of the Earth Kingdom. The trials were long, hard and cautious. The Fire Nation war had been raging on for fifty-four years and it was hard to avoid the soldiers that roamed the unprotected countryside, looking as foreign as I did. But I made it.

I knew where my destination was- the Southern Water Tribe. I had heard that it was not as strict in it's laws, and that women here could learn to be powerful warriors, and not merely meek healers. I was sure that I would be free there- free and, maybe someday, happy.

I managed to get a boat there, but they would not take me any further then the outskirts, where the icebergs grew larger and larger and the days colder and colder. But they did not need to. The waterbenders of the Southern Tribe found us there, bending their boats forward, challenging us when we came. But I explained to them that I was from the Northern Water Tribe, and the took me in, albeit reluctantly.

I feared for my unborn child. My stomach was bulging, and I was afraid the turmoils and tough journeying I had done would effect my unborn babe. But my Kya was born healthy, and together we grew up here. She was always such a strong headed girl. Adventurous and self sacrificing. We were happy. I was happy. And all I had to do left now was wait.

Wait for you.

* * *

**Delayed, yes. Sorry about that. And I'm _really_ unhappy with this chapter . One more part coming.**


	3. Chapter 3

Silence enveloped the two elderly water tribe members. The only sound was the falling snow and the sound of ice being crunched under the boots of the occasional passer-by.

"Really?" Pakku said softly after a while. "You did love me?"

Kana nodded. "I did."

Pakku stood from his icy chair and faced her. "Do you still?"

Kana thought about that for a moment. She certainly hadn't moved on. But did that mean she loved him?

"Yes," she said. Pakku nodded nervously then knelt to the ground on one knee. He took her gloved hand in his and swallowed.

"Kana, last time it didn't really work out. But you waited for me. So…." He looked Kana in the eye. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me and _not_ running away this time?"

Kana grinned at him, and wrapped his hand in both of hers. "Yes. Yes, I will."

And he stood and embraced her. They stayed like this for a few moments before pulling apart.

"And Kana?"

"Yes?"

"This time? I won't let you go."

* * *

**Yeah...unhappy with it but...it's done? Ta-da?**

**...Please love meh ;~;**

**XD**


End file.
